Two proteins involved in electron transport, azurin and cytochrome c-P551 have been extracted from Pseudomonas aeruginosa. The NMR spectrum of each is being investigated as well as the reaction of electron transfer between the two proteins. The reaction of iron transfer from transfercin to the surface of chick embryo reticulocytes will be studied. Also reactions of disulfide bonds in proteins with laser light generated CO minus 2 is being studied.